


The Other Side of the Story

by shinythegoat



Series: FitzSimmons Short Stories :) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, My take on the story, some stupid space rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinythegoat/pseuds/shinythegoat
Summary: The lock snapped underneath his grip but he didn’t even care to notice, the girl he had liked since 16-years-old had just said yes, to dinner!“Good. Okay. Uh, well you, uh, you should come find me when you’re finished here, and and I’ll, I’ll start working on options to run by you...for that.” Fitz turned around and quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving Simmons all alone, something he shouldn’t have done.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: FitzSimmons Short Stories :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805077
Kudos: 15





	The Other Side of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea and wanted to write it, sorry that its so short but I hope you enjoy! :)

“No, I don’t. You keep rambling on and on, and I still don’t know what you mean.”

“Dinner”

“Fast approaching, yes, and we’ll eat it I’m sure.”

“Yeah, no, no, no. But, uh, me and you maybe we could eat somewhere else, somewhere...nice” Fitz leaned against the giant glass container in hope to calm his racing heart. 

“Oh.” The lock snapped underneath his grip but he didn’t even care to notice, the girl he had liked since 16-years-old had just said yes, to dinner! 

“Good. Okay. Uh, well you, uh, you should come find me when you’re finished here, and and I’ll, I’ll start working on options to run by you...for that.” Fitz turned around and quickly walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving Simmons all alone, something he shouldn’t have done.

\----------

“That’s my boy! You owe me 10 Mack,” Hunter swiveled in his chair, turning away from the computer showing the live feed of the room holding the Monolith and turning towards the giant man sitting on a small chair. 

“Come on dude, can’t we just forget that and let Fitz be happy.”

“What were you guys betting on?” Bobbi questioned while walking into the common area, followed by May, Coulson, Skye and Lincoln.

“Uhmm, can we tell them?”

“Yea I guess, I don't think Turbo would mind.”

“Ok, so Fitz said that he was going to ask out Simmons, and Mack bet that he would get too nervous and back out while I bet he would succeed, and he just did.”

“No way! Show me!” Skye swerved from behind May and Coulson and to the computer that Hunter was in front of.” Hunter switched over the hallway feed to see Fitz skipping down the hall, a bright smile plastered on his face.

“No, no, switch over to Simmons.”

“Uh, ok” Hunter flipped back to the feed of the room to see Simmons putting some gear down, a smile also on her face. She was standing there one second and the next she wasn’t.  
“What the. Skip it back.” Hunter rewound the recording a couple seconds only to rewatch what they had just witnessed.

“Did she just- Did she- What happened?” Worry spread over Skye’s face and everyone else raced up behind her to see what was going on.

“Where is she?” May was staring at the screen, no Simmons in sight,

“I- I- I don’t know, she was just here” Fitz came barreling through the door, unaware of what just happened.

“GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT! SHE SAID YES!” Fitz smile went away as soon as he saw the looks on everyone’s faces,

“What’s wrong, what happened?” Coulson motioned for Fitz to come join them around the computer and Hunter rewound the recording for the third time. Fitz went dead silent as he watched the love of his life get swept up by some rock.

“Turbo? Are you good?” Fitz took a step back, tripping over the chair Mack was just in and catching himself with the bigger couch,

“Where- where- where is she? Coulson stepped out of the crowd and maneuvered over to Fitz,

“We don’t know”

“But, how?”

“We’re hoping you could help us figure that out.”


End file.
